This invention relates to an energy absorbing bollard system where the system can be used to dissipate energy such as, e.g., the energy of a vehicle. The system may be used in a variety of applications, including HOV lane traffic control, drawbridges, security gates, or crash cushion applications. Due to the size and arrangement of the bollard, the system may act as a vehicle barrier having energy absorbing properties while permitting pedestrian traffic to pass. In one application, the system may be mobile, so that it may be moved between locations.